


她失联的第２１天：Do It Yourself！

by shinota



Category: love and producer, 恋とプロデューサー, 恋とプロデューサー〜EVOLxLOVE〜, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 戀與製作人 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 恋与制作人乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinota/pseuds/shinota
Summary: 1、【恋与制作人】恋与F4Ｘ制作人2、小伙伴说想看野男人们DIY，那就送一趟全龄车了（。3、预祝所有同好太太们新年快乐，2019也请多多指教 m(_ _)m





	她失联的第２１天：Do It Yourself！

**她失联的第２１天**

**——Do It Yourself！**

 

她失去联络的第二十一天。

熟悉的手机号拨过去直接进入留言信箱，冰冷的机械女音一遍又一遍告知「您所拨打的用户暂时无法接通」。

她家中的电话同样是留言——

「你好，我出去采风啦，有事请在『嘟——』声之后留言，我会尽快回你电话。」

——但至少，是她的声音。

仅是这般，便足够他一次一次拨打这个号码，只为能多听一听，令他思念无比的，独属于她的，温暖。

 

「嘟——」

 

 

 

**【白起】**

「……是我。没什么事，注意安全，回家给我电话。」

第不知多少遍说出同样的话后，白起挂断了电话。

他回首，视线落在她前次留在他这里的衣服上。水蓝色的连衣裙，被清洗过后熨平理好小心翼翼地挂在衣架上，亲亲密密地贴在他的衣物旁。看上去，宛若是她依偎在他身侧的模样。

无声探出手，他的指背轻轻滑过带着凉意的衣料，来来回回。

他忍不住接近，将额心缓缓靠在柔软的裙面上，深深呼吸着，那里即使已经过了水，似乎仍然萦绕着的她的气息。仿佛这样就能感觉她就在身边一样。

垂下的眼帘掩住了染上黯色的琥珀眸子，以及那其中隐藏的一文渴望的火种。

三周的分离，让他第一次认识到自己的忍耐力原来如此薄弱。

未曾拥有的时候，就算一别数年，仅有一张相片便足以慰藉思念；可一旦拥有过，无尽的渴望犹如挣不掉的网，牢牢缠绕着他的思绪，吞噬着他的理智。

以往从不会做出的举动，会感到羞涩的举动，在汹涌情潮的催化下，变成了诱他去履行的蛊。

金属扣清脆的声响，躁动不安的摩擦，滑润黏腻的湿意，压抑而难耐的低喘……

身体的每一处，都在细语诉说着一件事。

他想她。

 

 

 

**【周棋洛】**

「薯片小姐……不是说好两周就回来吗？现在都三周了还是没消息……去采风的山区真的一点信号都收不到吗？再见不到薯片小姐的话，你的超级英雄就要没电了呢……」

挂了电话，周棋洛抱紧了等身长的软抱枕，在床上滚了一圈又一圈。

属于她的淡淡香气若有似无地弥漫在他周围。

想想也对，他怀中的这只抱枕，恰好是她每次过来时最喜欢抱在怀中的事物。

又或许，应该说是除他之外「最喜欢」抱在怀中的才对？

他半眯起眼想着，越想，思维渐渐变得模糊起来。朦朦胧胧的气息，仿佛，她正在他的怀抱中，安静被他拥着，香香软软的，一如以往的每一次那样。

然后……他总会……

柔和亲肤的贴身衣物划过空中，坠落时那上面小巧的纽扣与地面激起几不可闻的轻响。

巨大的抱枕被挤压抓出不同的形状。

「薯片小姐、薯片小姐……」她专享的昵称被他不断轻喃着，时而高扬时而低吟，再慢慢转化为温声唤着她的名。

一遍接着一遍。

还有他的。

思念。

 

 

 

**【许墨】**

「喂？我是许墨。还在没有信号的地方吗？我看了你行程安排会经过的地区的新闻，想来你应该是没什么事。不过好久没见到你了，有些担心。听到留言，尽快和我联络，好吗？」

许墨留言的语气是一如既往的温和。

但与声调不同的，是他脸上凝重的神色。

说是出门为新企划采风、不超过两周就能回来的人已经三周没有消息了。若不是他还有一些别的渠道，可以确认她无事的话，他是真的会很担心了。

虽然一直告诫自己，这只是在监察目标的行踪，可是欺骗不了的自己的心却知道，其实他只是很想念她了而已。

他盯着桌上那一叠标识了「最高机密」字样的资料。那是她平时来他屋里绝不可能见到的东西，是组织对她多年调查的结果，巨细靡遗，详尽到许多恐怕她自己都不记得的小事也收录于其中。

明明是早已熟记于心的东西，他却忍不住在独处时拿出来一再阅览。

指尖逐行划过纸面上印出的每一个字，最终停留在附在档案中的照片里耀眼的笑靥上。

细细描绘那之中的她的轮廓，亲昵如恋人般的轻抚，接着按上自己的心口，缓缓下滑，到身体渴望着她的每一分每一寸。

然后，从腰间探进，圈紧，慢慢闭上眼，沉溺于幻想里，蹙眉，感受——

再轻喘着回神，划过她扬起的唇角，一遍遍勾勒。

还有带了等多空虚的期盼的。

虔诚的。

吻。

 

 

 

**【李泽言】**

「是我，李泽言。你对行程的估算能力实在需要提高。不是说两周足够了吗？一个连项目费时都无法正确预估的策划人，做出的企划也是很难让投资人放心的。回来立刻联系我。」

结束电话，李泽言将手机搁在一旁，回到尚未处理完的工作中。不出片刻，叹了口气，停下来。

注意力无法集中。

这对他而言是十分少有的情形。

他不得不承认，她对他的影响比自己想象的还要深。

无心工作，索性准备泡个澡早点休息，却在浴室中看到她上回淋了雨在他这里梳洗时留下的发带。

——这个笨蛋，总是这样丢三落四的。

可是他又是为什么，总是「不小心」忘记把这小东西带去还给她？

看着梳妆镜中的自己，一贯锐利的眼神让一直压抑着暗藏着的情愫狼狈得无处可遁。

以往的忍耐在这一刻凶猛地反噬着他引以为傲的自制，过去从不以为自己会做出的举止轻易弹奏起了掌控身体的主旋律。

低喘被浴室特有的回音效果无限放大，一如心底欲望的凶兽，在此时此刻，吞没了他。

理智不再。

闭上眼时，满心只余下了一个名字。

她的名。

 

  
  
【 ~~假装是~~ END】

 

 

与正文无关的真相：

失联的原因——

**……妹子删游了。** （不是

 

【 ~~真实的~~ END】


End file.
